


easy now, with my heart

by ghoulisms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulisms/pseuds/ghoulisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times liam caught himself listening to scott's heartbeat, and one time scott listened to liam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy now, with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song tightrope by walk the moon, everything is beta'd by me so all mistakes are mine

**one.**

Liam knows immediately that Scott is going to be a constant in his life. 

He also knows that every single fucker at his old school is an asshole, and he feels the blood dripping down his palms before he registers the pain.

The next thing he feels isn’t pain.

Scott’s fingertips press into his skin, touch hot on Liam’s cold flesh, and Liam breathes out, inhales through his nose one more time before he walks away with Scott.

Stiles is still dealing with the _assholes_ , but Scott’s there, and Liam tries his best to hold back his anger, keep himself in check, but his eyes won’t lock onto Scott’s and he sees everything in a blur of dull colors and shapes.

Scott presses his thumb into the junction where Liam’s collarbones begin, and Liam grabs his wrists. He can hear a faint _thump, thump thumpthumpthump_ , but it’s not his heartbeat.

“You’re okay,”

Liam nods.

♡

**two.**

His room is always a little too dark at night. 

When it rains it always makes shadows splay out on Liam’s carpet, and even when it ceases up he thinks he still sees the ghosts of rain water dancing on his floor, like he’s got a thunderstorm in his room and it’s lighting up everything in the corners. 

But sometimes it doesn’t work. 

_Not a monster, not a monster, a werewolf, like him_. 

The pillows over his head don’t work and his fingertips itch to reach for his phone on his beside table, to click on the very first contact in his list of people who’ve helped him in more ways than one. 

“Liam?” 

Liam takes a deep breath, letting it out a little shakily. He can feel his phone moving from how much his wrists are trembling. 

“Liam, are you alright? Did something—” 

“Can—” Liam shuts his eyes, raising a fist and pressing it to his forehead, hating the way his voice breaks on the last syllable, “can you come over? Please?” 

The line goes dead and Liam lets the phone fall from his fingers, stomach churning. 

He’s got his eyes clenched shut and the pillow wrapped in his arms, squeezing the fabric, kneading it over and over but he can’t stand the feeling of it. His palms are clammy but they feel so dry, his room feels like it’s buzzing from the lack of noise and— 

“Liam, LiamLiamLiam, hey hey,” 

The window is propped open, he remembers doing that, and Scott’s body is nothing but a silhouette against the fading moonlight. Liam shakes himself, opens his eyes and looks up at him, watches Scott as he climbs over Liam’s body and gently presses his fingers to the skin below Liam’s elbow. 

Liam lets go of the pillow and immediately intwines his ankle with one of Scott’s, pressing his knuckles to the soft cotton of Scott’s hoodie. It’s the grey one and Scott feels like crying. 

“I thought—I thought I said something wrong and you weren’t gonna come,” Liam says, biting into his bottom lip and concentrating on the soft press of Scott’s body against his. 

“Hey, no, I would never,” Scott says, and Liam feels him raise an arm up, feels him thread his fingers into his hair. “You can’t get rid of me, I dunno why you would think you could do that easily.” 

Liam smiles, tugging on Scott’s other arm and feeling his heartbeat go down. There’s another one in the room now, and it’s started to beat faster than his own. He brings his palm up and rests it on Scott’s chest, feeling the faint _bump, bump, bump_. Scott takes a deep breath in, nosing the soft skin below Liam’s ear without even thinking about it. Liam’s stomach flutters with something soft and unexplainable. 

“You okay?” he asks, voice quiet, whisper-like in the still air. Liam takes a breath through his nose, feeling that sudden nagging feeling in his chest to reach up and press his nose to Scott’s neck, rub himself until Scott smells like him. He does it, Scott’s skin warm and sleepy-soft in the middle of Liam’s room. 

“I think so,” Liam says, but he tightens his hold on Scott’s waist anyway, even though he knows he’s not going to go anywhere. Scott knows what this is all about, he’s been through it before himself, been in Liam’s room holding him many times, and he hums a little, twirling a piece of sandy brown hair around his finger. “Stay with me?” 

“Always.” 

♡ 

**three.**

Mason’s an incredible roommate, but he’s almost never in the dorm. 

And everything’s okay when he’s there, of course it is, because Mason has been around before anyone else has, he knows how Liam gets sometimes. But when he’s gone it’s like every single page and word Liam’s read has gone out of the window, and then his hands start twitching. 

Liam knows what Mason’s doing, either at a party or in another dorm with a guy, so when he picks up his phone he doesn’t call him, even though he wants to. He knows about everything now, Liam told him senior year, last day. He just doesn’t know how bad it gets when he’s not in the room. 

“Liam? Is everything—” Scott stops talking once he hears the heavy breathing, and Liam closes his eyes. 

“Hey, I’m here, okay? I’m right here, just—just concentrate on my voice,” 

“College is so fucking stressful, Scott,” Liam says, letting a shaky breath out of his mouth. He can practically hear the frown Scott has on his face, eyebrows rumpled and mouth parted. 

“Remember my heartbeat? Remember the well? You were scared then too, right? And you’re scared now, but you’ll make it. Remember when I had to call you almost every night my first year at college? We’re almost out, we’re gonna be fine.” 

Liam lets out a small laugh, nodding his head even though Scott can’t see. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he says, and he hears the puff of breath Scott lets out on his end of the line. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes, Liam scrambling to remember Scott’s heartbeat, the gentle thrum of it underneath his hoodie, when Scott speaks up again. 

“Everyone misses you and Mason,” he says, and Liam nods again. 

“We miss you guys too,” 

“We’ll see each other again on break, though. There’s always that,” 

“Yeah,” 

♡ 

**four.**

Liam cards his hair through the loose curls on the nape of Scott’s neck, feeling the water still clinging to his skin from his shower. He can feel Scott humming against his chest, sending warmth all the way down to Liam’s toes. 

“It’s weird,” Scott says, and Liam adjusts his position, looking down at Scott’s rumpled face, “not having a town to protect.” 

Liam hums. “You did do so much over the years,” 

Scott nods. “Yeah, but I just feel like, like I got so used to it, it’s weird not having anything to do anymore.” 

“You gave this town everything you had, Scott, it’s time for you to look back and see how safe it is now. Because of you.” 

Scott shakes his head, flinging water all over Liam’s shirt. “Because of us. It wasn’t just me.” 

Liam doesn’t say anything, just stares at the shadows dancing around each other on the ceiling. 

Scott’s fingertips trail down Liam’s torso to slide against his ribcage, and he lets out a puff of breath against Liam’s stomach, nosing against his shirt. Liam smiles. 

“Your heartbeat,” Scott says, kissing the soft skin on the inside of Liam’s elbow. 

“What about it?” 

“It’s calm,” Scott’s voice is so soft, and Liam looks down at him, looks at his soft brown eyes in the bright moonlight, his soft features. He feels a corner of his mouth turn up. 

Liam reaches forward, presses a kiss to Scott’s forehead, trailing his way down his face as he grabs Scott’s wrists and flips him over, pressing his fingertips into Scott’s ribcage. 

“So is yours.” 

♡ 

**five.**

Liam always catches himself, and he doesn’t really mean to do it, not all of the time. But sometimes when he’s in a room filled with other people, he’ll single out Scott’s heartbeat. Every time. He could be talking to someone and Scott’s heartbeat will be like background noise, always there, always steady. 

Liam knows Scott does the same thing, of course he does. They both have to know that the other one is okay, no matter where they are or what’s going on. Years in Beacon Hills will always put that sense of doubt and anxiety in anyone, and Liam knows Scott’s always found listening to his heartbeat calming. 

Liam meets him in the middle of the room, and the smile Scott lets slip makes Liam’s chest feel a little bit foggy. 

“Hey,” he says, grabbing Scott’s wrist, pressing himself to Scott’s body like he doesn’t even mean to. He feels the heat radiating off of him, shirt sticking to him from the sweat of bodies packed tightly together, from moving around on the dance floor not even ten minutes ago. 

Scott holds their hands out in front of him, practically dragging them over to an empty booth in a corner, flashing lights barely touching them. 

Liam sweeps his thumb over Scott’s pulse point in his wrist, reaches a hand up and does the same to his neck as Scott places a knee on either side of Liam. 

“Hey,” he says, and Liam smiles, dragging him down and pressing his mouth to his. 

“You having fun?” Liam says, twisting a hand in the loose curls on Scott’s nape. Scott hums, kissing Liam’s forehead. 

“Of course,” he replies, shifting a little and nipping the tip of Liam’s nose despite his protests. Liam crinkles his nose, reaching forward to quiet his wolf and pressing his face into his neck, biting his shoulder gently as he makes his way down. 

He digs his fingertips into Scott’s hips, watching the shadows run over his arms and face. He’s covered in purple and yellow and everything that Liam never would’ve thought of having in his life. 

“You’re amazing,” he mumbles, feeling Scott’s rumble of a laugh when Liam presses his nose there. 

He pushes Liam back a little, eyes roaming over his face, and Liam stares right back. He catches his eyes on the quiet dips and curves of his face, the sweep of his neck to his shoulder, the soft skin of his stomach where Liam rests his hands. 

“I love you,” 

Liam hums, kissing his cheekbone. He thinks about how Scott had grabbed his shoulder and kissed him for the first time, pulling back and mumbling something along the lines of “oh shit, fuck I’m so sorry” before Liam had gotten over the shock and grabbed his waist, kissed him full on the mouth, covered in blood and mouths tasting like stale coffee. His stomach surges, soaring when he remembers how this had happened years ago, Scott’s senior year, when everything had finally began to click into place and it was all settling down and they could finally take a break. 

“I love you too.” 

♡ 

**six.**

“Scott, Scott, hey,” 

Scott looks up at him, and Liam reaches over, presses his fingertips to the soft skin of Scott’s wrists. 

“You’re gonna be great, okay?” 

Scott shakes his head, curls falling over his eyes as he looks over the building in front of them quickly. “What if they don’t like me? What if I suck at the job? What am I supposed to do then?” 

Liam sighs, stepping forward and gathering up all of Scott’s loose limbs and piling him against his chest, carding his fingers through Scott’s curls as Scott breathes in slowly, letting it out in a harsh puff of air against Liam’s neck. 

Liam guides Scott’s wrist up a little, places it over the left side of his chest gently. 

“You are gonna get out of this car, you are gonna walk into that building, look at all of the little kids and their tiny, tiny hopeful faces, and you are gonna do great. You are going to be,” Liam pulls himself back from Scott’s body, swallowing down the soft noise he makes with his mouth pressed to his, “ _fanfuckingtastic_.” 

Scott nods shakily, and Liam presses his mouth to his forehead one more time. Scott has his eyes closed for a split second, and Liam hears Scott’s own heartbeat calm down a little. 

“Okay,” Scott says, smiling brightly, and Liam feels his chest cave in a little at how adorable he is, “fanfuckingtastic.” 

**Author's Note:**

> nice ok so apparently i cant stick to one fic bc i fukin suck now and cant write anymore but i hope you enjoyed this and if you have any questions direct them @bblurryface.tumblr.com cool


End file.
